


Too lovestruck over a boy

by kas_delafere



Series: Malec YouTubers AU [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, wspomniane Clace i Heline
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 10:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kas_delafere/pseuds/kas_delafere
Summary: Przed drugim przyjazdem Magnusa do Stanów, Alec i Jace spotykają się ze znajomymi. Magnus widzi nagranie z tego spotkania i jest ciut zazdrosny, ale tak naprawdę nie ma ku temu powodu.





	Too lovestruck over a boy

**Author's Note:**

> Przeglądanie Tik Toka rodzi wenę, a ten ficzek jest tego dowodem, bo spłodziłam go w jeden dzień. Linki do Tik Toków są we fiku jako [filmik]. Dziękuję [missMHO](http://archiveofourown.org/users/missMHO/pseuds/missMHO) i [theKasiaLin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/theKasiaLin/pseuds/theKasiaLin) za przejrzenie i zbetowanie.

Alec był świadomy, że Jace jako ekstrawertyk czerpał siłę z interakcji z ludźmi ale często wychodził z mieszkania, aby nie męczyć Aleca. Jednak ostatnimi czasy Alec czuł się swobodniej wśród coraz większej ilości osób, więc nie widział powodu, dla którego nie mogliby od czasu do czasu spotkać się u nich. Zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy Izzy miała czas.

Przygotowania powinny były im zająć zdecydowanie dłużej, ale nie poświęcili na to wystarczająco czasu. Jace żył w przeświadczeniu, że „przecież to mieszkanie, a nie muzeum”, więc póki nie było niczego zawstydzającego na wierzchu – jak brudne ubrania czy zbyt długo otwarte jedzenie – to Alec też się nie przejmował.

Clary i Simon pojawili się pierwsi. Clary dlatego, że jako dziewczyna Jace’a czuła się odpowiedzialna za pomoc w przygotowaniach przekąsek i uprzątnięciu chociaż na tyle, żeby było gdzie te przekąski postawić. Oczywiście nie musiała – kiedy tylko Alec się dowiedział, że w ogóle są planowane przekąski, spojrzał na Jace’a z uniesioną brwią, a ten sam zaczął sprzątać. Alec nie miał zamiaru wypuścić tego hetero w świat bez wytrenowania go, nikt nie zasłużył na bycie traktowaną jak sprzątaczka, zwłaszcza nie Clary (był świadomy, że kiedy Clary pierwszy raz pojawiła się w ich życiu, zazdrość Aleca była okropną ścianą, która ich podzieliła, ale w miarę upływu czasu – kiedy Clary nie dała sobie w kaszę dmuchać, a Alec poukładał swoje uczucia i nie znalazł w nich romantycznej miłości do Jace’a – ściana została zburzona i teraz dogadywali się bardzo dobrze).

Simon z kolei co chwilę zaglądał w telefon. Alec wywrócił oczami i podszedł do niego z kubkiem kawy.

— Mają jeszcze przynajmniej pięć godzin lotu — zauważył głośno. Simon aż podskoczył. — Nie męcz go.

— Haha, niby tak — odparł Simon i podrapał się z tyłu głowy. Westchnął i wskazał na kawę. — To dla mnie?

— Nie — rzucił od razu Alec i napił się z kubka. — Wiesz, gdzie jest kuchnia — dodał i odwrócił się na pięcie.

— Jestem gościem! — zawołał za nim Simon.

— Jesteś gościem Jace’a, niech on ci zrobi kawę!

W tym samym momencie rozbrzmiał dzwonek, więc Alec skierował się do drzwi, aby wpuścić swoją siostrę na klatkę i do mieszkania.

— Spotkałam po drodze Aline! — zawołała Izzy od samego progu. Przytuliła brata i weszła do mieszkania, odsłaniając pozostałych gości.

— Aline — przywitał się Alec, zerkając to na nią, to na blondynkę, którą jego kuzynka trzymała za rękę.

— Hej — odpowiedziała Aline. Uśmiechnęła się i uniosła dłoń. — To moja dziewczyna, Helen.

Alec nie miał pojęcia o istnieniu Helen, więc poczuł się niepewnie, ale ona tylko pomachała ręką i zacisnęła palce mocniej na dłoni Aline. Pomyślał, że to tylko jedna nieznajoma osoba, więc jej obecność nie powinna źle na niego wpłynąć, zwłaszcza że Izzy jako pierwsza by ją zawetowała.

Oczywiście największym faktem przemawiającym za tym, aby wpuścić ją do mieszkania, było to, że przyszła z Aline.

— Alec — przedstawił się, podając jej rękę. Helen odetchnęła z ulgą i uścisnęła jego dłoń. — Jesteście ostatnie, wszyscy już są, rozgośćcie się.

Przepuścił je i przez chwilę przyglądał się, jak Helen była przedstawiana i witała się ze wszystkimi. Izzy i Simon rozmawiali ze sobą z boku, na co Alec wywrócił oczami i podszedł do nich po cichu.

— Żadnych interesów dzisiaj — powiedział głośno.

Simon aż odskoczył od jego siostry, na co Alec uniósł wysoko brwi. Chłopak wręcz uciekł do Clary, więc Alec spojrzał na Izzy, która uśmiechała się kącikiem ust.

— Dlatego nie ma Underhilla? — zapytała. — Bo dla ciebie pracuje?

Andrew pomagał mu często montować filmiki, więc Alec zatrudnił go na poważnie. Nie znali się długo, ale Andrew był pierwszą osobą spoza najbliższych znajomych, która powiedziała mu, że jego _coming outowy_ filmik wiele dla niego znaczył. Cóż, Alec nie liczył Aline, z którą widział się już kilka godzin po filmiku, bo mimo że nie spędzali ze sobą dużo czasu, to jednak byli rodziną.

sss

Nie minęły nawet dwie godziny, a całe towarzystwo było już na tyle rozluźnione, że nawet Alec czuł się całkowicie swobodnie. Nie przelało się za dużo alkoholu, ale nie potrzebowali go do dobrej zabawy. Helen – na szczęście – wpasowała się w ich grupkę, więc z nią również nie było problemu.

To był ten moment, kiedy Clary i Izzy zdecydowały, że pora na zabawy. Jace zaproponował siłowanie się, ale Aline ogłosiła, że siłowanie się na rękę jest nudne.

— Siłujcie się na nogi — zaproponowała Helen.

— Nie wiem, co to znaczy, ale jestem za — od razu rzuciła Izzy.

Simon bez słowa wyciągnął telefon i włączył kamerę.

— Jestem gotowy — oświadczył.

Helen kazała Alecowi i Jace’owi położyć się na ziemi obok siebie, ale głowa Jace’a miała być koło kolan Aleca i na odwrót.

— Unieście nogi w górę… jedną nogę, te, co macie koło siebie — powiedziała i poczekała, aż obaj jej posłuchają. — I teraz musicie je o siebie… zahaczyć — dodała i chwyciła ich za kostki, aby im pokazać, co muszą zrobić. Jace jęknął teatralnie, kiedy wyciągnęła jego nogę (Alec miał dłuższe nogi, więc nie czuł tego ciągnięcia wcale) i zahaczyła ją kolanem o kolano Aleca.

— I gdzie to siłowanie się? — zapytała Clary.

— Kto położy nogę na ziemi, wygrywa — oznajmiła Aline. Helen pokiwała głową.

— Aaa! — zawołała Izzy. Clary chichotała w dłoń. Jace zaśmiał się i przyciągnął nogę do klatki piersiowej, aby wyplątać się z kolana Aleca.

— Gotowi? — zapytał Simon.

— Na raz, dwa, trzy — dodała Helen. — Dwa razy unosicie nogi, a za trzecim zaczynacie.

— Jasne — odparł Alec.

Jace uniósł głowę i posłał mu szeroki uśmiech, wyciągając do niego zaciśniętą pięść. Alec przybił z nim żółwika i ułożył się na podłodze. Nogę od strony Jace’a trzymał wyprostowaną, ale drugą zgiął w kolanie. Kątem oka widział, że Jace przybrał całkiem odwrotną strategię.

— Uwaga, nagrywam! — zawołał Simon.

Był to dla nich znak, aby zacząć odliczać. Unieśli nogi i dotknęli się kolanami oraz stopami – raz, drugi…

Przy trzecim razie Alec mocno wyrzucił nogę w górę, a drugą wyprostował i trzymał piętę twardo na ziemi. Uśmiechnął się chytrze, kiedy zauważył, że Jace drugą nogę lekko uniósł – Alec już wiedział, że wygra. Odrobina więcej siły i udało mu się wyprostować obie nogi, pod jedną unieruchamiając stopę Jace’a. Nie spodziewał, że obróci tym ruchem Jace’a tak, że ten wyląduje najpierw tyłkiem centralnie na jego kroczu, a potem całym ciałem na Alecu i na dodatek w rozkroku.

— Co do diabła — rzucił Simon i zaśmiał się, przy czym zawtórowali mu pozostali.

Jace odchylił głowę do tyłu na ramię Aleca i przyłożył dłoń z drugiej strony jego szyi. Rozbawiony Alec z kolei złapał go za żebra i uniósł kolano między jego nogami.

— Aaa! — zawołał Jace i obrócił głowę, prawie krzycząc Alecowi w ucho.

Próbował złapać go za głowę, ale Alec objął go mocno w piersi, nie przejmując się rozbawionymi krzykami – zwłaszcza tymi z ust Jace’a. Obrócił się z nim na bok, w stronę Simona, nadal trzymając Jace’a przy sobie, zadowolony, że na pewno nie będzie na filmiku w tym momencie widać jego zaczerwienionej twarzy.

Jace próbował uciec z jego ramion, ale Alec założył nogę na jego biodra, próbując utrzymać go przy sobie. Puścił go dopiero, kiedy zauważył, że przyjaciel dusi się ze śmiechu.

sss

> **Lewis, Simon Lewis** @RockSolidPanda  
Toxic masculinity? @jcHEROndale doesn’t know her  
[[filmik](https://www.tiktok.com/@keatonhufff/video/6741571382594800901)]  
👤 Alec Lightwood, Jace Herondale

— Widziałeś już nowy filmik od Simona? — zapytał Raphael.

Magnus spojrzał na niego kątem oka. Nie chciał rozmawiać o tym w taksówce w drodze do hotelu. Nie chciał w ogóle o tym rozmawiać. Nie chciał o tym _myśleć._

— Dałeś już Ragnorowi znać, że wylądowałeś, czy najpierw zainteresowałeś się swoim ukochanym Simonem? — odgryzł się, ale od razu tego pożałował.

Sytuacja w ich mieszkaniu ostatnio była dość napięta i mimo że ani Cat, ani Magnus nie wiedzieli, co dokładnie się stało, to wyraźnie było widać, że między Raphaelem i Ragnorem pojawiła się wielka przepaść – wypełniona ostrymi cierniami. Cat i Magnus zażartowali kiedyś, że Raphael i Ragnor na starość będą sobie podawać tę często wspominaną szklankę wody, na co ta dwójka stwierdziła, że w sumie to byłoby dla nich najlepsze. W ostatnim tygodniu jednak Magnus zaczynał się obawiać, że to już nieaktualne – jeszcze nigdy nie widział takiej kłótni między nimi.

Ale nie powinien tego wykorzystywać do przygryzania przyjacielowi. Raphael doskonale wiedział, co Magnus czuje do Aleca – po ich pierwszej randce w końcu mieli zobaczyć się na żywo po raz drugi. I mimo że w międzyczasie facetime’owali (do czego musiał delikatnie Aleca przekonać, ale w końcu mu się udało), to jednak czekał prawie dwa miesiące na możliwość przytulenia się do Aleca. To dlatego, kiedy zobaczył filmik na koncie Simona, poczuł zżerającą go zazdrość.

Magnusa i Aleca dzielił ocean, a Jace był tuż obok. Co z tego, że Jace był hetero i zajęty – nie chodziło tu o to, czy Jace odwzajemniałby ewentualne uczucia Aleca, ale o sam fakt, że Alec mógłby je posiadać. Nazwał Jace’a swoim _soulmate’em. _Nieważne, jak bardzo Magnus tego chciał, nie mógł całkowicie wyrzec się myśli, że Alec tak naprawdę był zakochany w swoim współlokatorze i przez to nie będzie mógł poczuć do Magnusa tego samego, co Magnus do niego. Już był zakochany w Alecu i w podskokach zbliżał się do miłości. Nie wiedział, co się stanie, jeśli (kiedy?) okaże się, że Alec nie będzie uczuciowo dostępny.

— Przepraszam — powiedział Magnus. — Nie powinienem.

— Hm — mruknął Raphael, wpatrując się za okno.

Magnus westchnął i znowu puścił filmik z zapasów Aleca z Jace’em.

> **Magnus Bane** @magnificentbane  
W odpowiedzi do @RockSolidPanda, @aleclightwood i @jcHEROndale  
Te nogi tho

Wiedział, że praktycznie wszyscy pomyślą, że mówił o nogach Jace’a. To on miał krótkie spodenki i doskonale było widać, jak jego mięśnie pracują… i nie tylko, bo kiedy wylądował w rozkroku, to – jak większość osób w odpowiedziach już zauważyła – też był dość ciekawy widok. Ale Magnus miał na myśli nogi Aleca: długie i na tyle silne, aby pociągnąć za sobą Jace’a, którego kanał był przecież dedykowany budowaniu sylwetki.

Po wysłaniu tego tweeta nie schował od razu telefonu, bo musiał załatwić coś jeszcze.

> **Try me**  
Cat, Ragnor, Raphael, Ty  
———
> 
> **Ty**  
>Ragnor pls zrób coś I goofed pleas Raphael się na mnie obraził
> 
> **Cat**  
>Wiesz, że piszesz w grupie?
> 
> **Ty**  
>Wiem, może Raphael mi wybaczy jak to zobaczy

Raphael z boku prychnął. Trzymał komórkę w dłoni, ale uśmiechał się lekko, patrząc na ekran.

— Nie przejmuj się — westchnął. — To nic.

— Nie wygląda na nic — zauważył Magnus, ale Raphael nie powiedział nic więcej.

Wyszli w końcu z taksówki i zameldowali się w hotelu. Mieli jeden pokój, aby było taniej, więc gdy do niego weszli, każdy usiadł na swoim łóżku, żeby odetchnąć. Spojrzeli na siebie, kiedy obaj dostali powiadomienia na telefonie. Magnus najpierw sprawdził wiadomości na grupie; była tylko jedna nowa:

> **Ragnor**  
>Się robi

Ta wiadomość sama w sobie nie była niczym złym, ale notyfikacje z twittera nie wróżyły dla Magnusa niczego dobrego. I miał rację, kiedy od strony Raphaela usłyszał swój własny głos dobiegający z jego telefonu:

— Mówię wam, _mówię wam, _wyjdę za niego, wyjdę za niego, wyjdę, _wyjdezaniego_, aaa…!

Magnus szybko otworzył twittera i zobaczył tweet Ragnora:

> **Ragnor Fell** @ShadeRFell  
Tak to wygląda jak się zakocha po uszy i myśli tylko o NIM 💀  
[[filmik](https://www.tiktok.com/@krod0114/video/6741894100431260933)]  
👤 Magnus Bane

Magnus poznał ten filmik. Ragnor nagrał go tuż po rozmowie Magnusa z Alekiem tego dnia, kiedy Magnus zaprosił go na randkę, a Alec się zgodził. Magnus wyleciał z pokoju od razu po tym, jak się rozłączył, i zobaczył, że przyjaciele siedzą i czekają na niego. No, Cat na pewno czekała.

— I jak? — zapytała.

— Ach — odpowiedział. Widząc szeroki uśmiech na jego twarzy, Ragnor wyciągnął swoją komórkę i wycelował ją w Magnusa, który… zaczął biegać dookoła i powtarzać tę mantrę, którą teraz słyszał z telefonu Raphaela. Doskonale było widać na filmiku samego Raphaela, który zrobił _facepalm, _kiedy Magnus go minął.

Ale kiedy był w kuchni, Magnus poślizgnął się na kafelkach.

Wpadł na stół i wylądował twarzą na ziemi, przewracając na siebie krzesło i zrzucając szklanki i talerze z blatu.

Na filmiku widać, jak Catarina zwijała się ze śmiechu na tapczanie, a Ragnor nie mógł utrzymać telefonu prosto, tylko cały czas nim trząsł. Magnus pamiętał, że nie mógł podnieść się wtedy z ziemi, nie tylko dlatego, że bał się stłuczonego szkła, ale nie mógł złapać tchu, bo sam również się roześmiał.

A teraz ten filmik poszedł w świat… I Alexander doskonale będzie wiedział, że Magnus mówił o nim.

Magnus nie miał nic przeciwko temu, aby fani wiedzieli, że się z kimś umawia i że jest to mężczyzna. Ragnor doskonale to wiedział, dlatego nie zapytał, czy może zamieścić ten filmik. To Magnus będzie musiał zmierzyć się z konsekwencjami.

Ale Raphael uśmiechał się delikatnie do telefonu, więc Magnus dyskretnie zrobił mu zdjęcie i posłał bezpośrednio do Ragnora.

> **Ty**  
>[IMG0076.jpg]  
>Pogadaj z nim

sss

Było już dosyć późno; na kanapie został tylko Alec z Izzy, Jace poszedł z Clary do swojego pokoju, a Simon, Aline i Helen wyszli kilka godzin temu. W tle leciał jakiś film na Netfliksie, a rodzeństwo rozmawiało cicho o tym, co się wydarzyło w ich życiu od ich ostatniego spotkania.

— Mama dzwoniła — mówił Alec, głaszcząc siostrę po włosach, bo położyła głowę na jego kolanach. — Jeszcze nie wie, kiedy będzie rozwód, ale chciała prosić o nasze wsparcie.

— Chciała, abyśmy zeznawali? — zapytała nieufnie Izzy.

— Nie, planuje tylko powołać Maxa, jeśli tata będzie robić problemy — wyjaśnił. — Po prostu chce, abyśmy się pojawili. — Zrobił przerwę. — Tata do mnie nie dzwonił z taką samą prośbą, a do ciebie?

Izzy westchnęła.

— Nie.

— No widzisz.

Przez chwilę zamilkli. Akurat w tym samym momencie z pokoju Jace’a dobiegł ich krzyk Clary, więc poderwali się w górę. Clary wybiegła w za długiej na nią koszuli Jace’a i (Alec miał nadzieję) krótkich spodenkach, po czym wylądowała na kanapie między Alekiem i Izzy. Uniosła telefon tak, aby oboje mogli go zobaczyć, po czym wcisnęła play.

Tylko Alec się wzdrygnął, kiedy Magnus wywrócił się na kafelkach. Mimo to nie mógł się nie uśmiechać.

— O Boże — rzuciła Izzy i zasłoniła usta dłonią. Jace usiadł na podłokietniku kanapy, powstrzymując Aleca przed ucieczką, bo przerzucił nogi nad jego udami i położył stopy na kolanach Clary. — Kiedy to było?! — dodała Izzy.

— Zapytaj! — poprosiła Clary.

— Mam lepszy pomysł — oznajmił Jace.

Ponieważ Alec zakrywał twarz dłońmi, nie zauważył, że Jace rzuca się po jego komórkę.

— Hej! — zawołał, ale było już za późno. Mógł tylko się przyglądać, jak Izzy korzysta z jego konta.

> **Alec Lightwood** @aleclightwood  
W odpowiedzi do @ShadeRFell i @magnificentbane  
😂 kiedy to było?? -Izzy

Ragnor w odpowiedzi podesłał ucięty zrzut ekranu ze swojej galerii, na którym było widać klatkę z filmiku, a także datę i godzinę jego nagrania – w dniu _coming outu_ Magnusa… i chwilę po jego rozmowie z Alekiem.

— Alec! — krzyknęła Izzy, uderzając go w ramię. Ona również poznała datę. — Widzisz się z nim jutro?

— Tak — odparł za niego Jace. — Spędzają razem cały dzień!

Alec chwycił poduszkę, oparł ją o nogi Jace’a i schował w niej twarz.

Nie musieli widzieć, jak szeroko się uśmiechał. Nie mógł się doczekać jutra.

**Author's Note:**

> Ja wiem, że w książkach to Alec się spierniczył ze schodów po ich pierwszej randce, ale w Tik Toku były 4 osoby, także co ja poradzę ¯\\_( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_/¯
> 
> Przez wieści, że Tik Tok będzie usuwał queer content, straciłam wenę na tego ficzka, na szczęście skończył się w takim momencie, gdzie mogłam go opublikować. Mam nadzieję, że się podobało!
> 
> twitter: [kas_delafere](https://twitter.com/kas_delafere)  
tumblr: [janekburza](https://janekburza.tumblr.com)


End file.
